narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gurei Sazaki
}} * * *Kaze Bakuhatsu (Wind Explosion) *Okuridashi Kaze (Propelling Winds) *Yadama Henshin Bakuha (Projectile Deflection Blast) *Lightning Release *Wind Guiding Technique *Wind Manipulation *Wind Clone Technique * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Storm Release: Raining Lasers * * * * * Gurei Sazaki is a man that only cares for his needs and no one else's. To him people only exist because of the sixth sense, the ideal of someone noticing you is hat makes you alive no the will to fight. Hes called the "DNA Dynasty because he implants and takes DNA from others to mix with his own to become stronger and surpass every being on earth. Who could stop him from doing it? No one has so far. ---- History Personality Gurei has the appearance and expression of one who is extremely crafty and confident, an appearance which he lives up to. He claims to love humanity, and greatly enjoys putting people in miserable or chaotic situations in order to observe their reactions. With a thorough understanding of human behavior and tendencies, he is able to determine people's thoughts and predict their reactions with high accuracy. Gurei is cunning and charming, but he's not very interested in women and women are not interested in him. He has a very jolly and mocking personality, speaking informally with most people as if they are close friends and often using nicknames. He even talks like a girl on occasion. He plays on both sides, so that whoever wins, he will have an advantage. Although Gurei 'loves' all humans, he has no interest in loving individuals, even his own family, whom he considers as friends. In the novel, he briefly narrates in the beginning of a chapter, stating that he loves humanity, but that if an individual were to love him, he wouldn't be able to return their concentrated love, but would much rather love the individual's enemies and rivals, in a sense of dawning interest. He finishes with a short and subtle plea representing suicide (not his of course) and that he wishes for them to stay and not stop loving him, because he can't bear losing the only person who returns his love, but again, not romantically since Gurei is rather despised, he is alone. Also, Gurei will always keep a thick wall around his heart for that person. In the novel, is also stated that maybe he feels lonely but at the same time satisfied. His love has been, is, and will always be unilateral. It's not that he's never been loved; however, he always denies such access to him. As long as he loves others, he feels connected to them and satisfied. When he wants to use a person, he does allow them to get close to him, but always keeps a certain distance. Even if someone tries to persuade him to change himself, he would probably never let their words sink into his heart. What Gurei feels for his own person is still a mystery. He also has a masochistic side, claiming that even if his beloved humans treat him like a worm, he would still 'love' them. Moreover, he adds that maybe one day he'll be able to meet someone whom he would be dying to be used by and since he's in love with all human race he could survive on his masochistic pleasure alone even if he's used. Appearance Byakugan Implant With the Byakugan implant in his right eye, Gurei possesses the Byakugan, a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants him near 360° vision, x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Gurei can focus his Byakugan's sight to drastically increase its range in one direction from of up to at least 10 kilometers. During a search he was able to use his Byakugan to magnify and zoom, effectively seeing every small insect in the area, and could also see the infrared spectrum. Using her Byakugan in a similar fashion, Gurei even accurately fired chakra needles at bees. Gurei's Byakugan was the second to overcome crystal labyrinth, which refracted light to produce many duplicate images of enemy. However, Gurei was able to focus on his target and allowed the Byakugan to function enough for him to accurately see the enemies real chakra network and not the reflections, and also showed that his Byakugan can even see the tenketsu now. He can use his Byakugan to see through genjutsu, as he requested her to do so when they fought the Senju. Katonome Basically this is his birth dojutsu inherited by his clan that he holds in his revealed eye. These are the abilities:  The primary ability of the Katonome is allowing the user to see heat signatures. It allows a visual on an enemy who is able to mask his chakra signature  breaking point) ability to feel all heat at all times and know the difference between them than it would be possible to break through sight based genjutsu because you could tell that certain things were illusions because they would have no heat within them however some genjutsu would still work  Katonome: Expand -ability to grow wings made of flames which can cause flight. The user is also able to use their wings as weapons  Katonome: heated atmosphere) has the ability to super heat molecules causing rapid expansion which in return would cause explosions. Once expanded, the heated air will immediately combust, resulting in a brief, but violent explosion  Devils eyes-manipulate, repel, dispel, and control fire based from either side (requires a lot of chakra and the user of this technique has to match the amount of chakra that their opponent using in order to control or dispel their fire based jutsu ), on the amount of fire he can control is based on how much chakra is put into it (including the explosions).  Katonome: barrier) is able to encase herself in a purple flame barrier that is able to protect the user from most attacks  Katonome: Hells guard hounds-can summons 5 hounds that are on fire. When they run they turn completely to flames granting them flight. Also is able to shoot fire from their mouths (the distance of these flames depend on the user’s chakra.)  Katonome: Demon cage- user thrusts their arm that will send trail of flame toward the target that would circle around them encasing them in a cage of fire that could keep the target locked inside for hours. The cage is not shaped but is neither an opening. The top of the cage is closed with flame. Inside the cage it is hot and the longer you’re in, the hotter it feels. This ability is good for capturing targets.  Katon pureness -This jutsu allows the user to control the temperature of fire. While the temperature changes the color of the flames changes. Can not master the flames of amaterasu unless in stage 2 of the dojutsu.  Katonome: heated atmosphere )-you can however say that you have the ability to super heat molecules causing rapid expansion which in tern would cause explosions. Once expanded, the heated air will immediately combusted, resulting in a brief, but violent explosion 'Clan stages' stage 1 unlock the doujutsu and able to see heat sources and heat in any object. i would even go as far as to say you can track heat like where someone stepped or touched something until the heat within disappears 2 posts. Pyrokinesis can control fire to an extend any natural flame source of fire not created from someone else jutsu 1.'Roar of the Fire Dragon-- the fire is gold and is powerful enough to burn straight through water. '''2.'Unknown '3.'Unknown Stage 2 .Grants 50 more chakra to the user. A move similar to amaterasu's black flames except you call it blue flame or something like that blue or white flames that cannot be extinguished. 3rd stage would be pyrokenesis can create fire where you look like amaterasu, and further the ability to control fire even able to take control of other peoples katon jutsu when it gets close to you. i.e. you catch someones fire and can throw it back at them only works on jutsu up to your rank (genin = c,d) (chuunin b,c,d) so on and so forth. and for some jutsu ideas how about '''Abilities Nature Transformation As an Sazaki, Gurei is a master of Fire Release techniques, having displayed extreme proficiency in the use of techniques like Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation that required the combination of numerous Water Release: Water Encampment Walls to extinguish. and Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction with which he incinerated a large portion of the forest he had created. After his confrontation against a Senju, he acquired a portion of his DNA gaining the ability to use Wood Release and its component natures: earth and water. Notably, Gurei’s use of Wood Release is much greater in terms of raw power than that of a Senju. With Wood Release, he has demonstrated the ability to instantly create with which to attack his opponents directly and a , whose pollen can render a foe unconscious. He is able to merge with and hide within trees while a fights for him and then launch a surprise attack from within the tree before even revealing himself. Gurei can even create A Multitude of Wood Clones by using pre-existing vegetation in the immediate vicinity as a medium Extra DNA Gurei compensates by using the Shutoku suru Technique (Literally means Obtain), a kinjutsu which he developed, allowing him to obtain physical abilities, such as kekkei genkai, by integrating the bodies of other ninja with his own. Having already stolen two kekkei genkai from the other Konohagakure, Gurei possesses other abilities and physical traits from his victims, such as enhanced strength, and seeks to obtain more. Gurei is able to use them as if they were his own. Through his Shutoku suru Technique, Gurei has acquired four elemental kekkei genkai: Byakugan, Wood release, Katonme, and Dark Storm Releases. Hiruko has a section on the palm of his hand where he can literally "absorb" the technique being thrown at him, this being a strom release attribute. With dark Storm release, he is immune to ninjutsu (in a way similar to the Preta Path). In terms of offence, Gurei can use his Storm element to create thunderclouds that can electrocute his opponents or drain them of chakra. Taijutsu Gurei possessed very high-level taijutsu skills despite not specializing in it. His skill in taijtusu was great enough to keep up with a jinchuriki in his Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode. Gurei was also noted to be immensely fast, particularly with his hand movements. This extended to collectively weaving both hand seals and throwing weapons, as he was able to reveal a set of shuriken and then suddenly perform a ninjutsu, making it appear as if he could perform his techniques without seals. In terms of mobility, he is able to cover considerable distances fast enough to appear like teleportation. Ninjutsu Specialist Gurei was a master at ninjutsu techniques, along with the Byakugan implant, and had great prowess with all of the three main types of jutsu. When battling in his village, he was commented that Gurei wasn't fighting with even half of his strength. As traditional to the Sazaki clan, Gurei could use Fire Release techniques including the clan's Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and was able to infuse shurikens with fire. The heat of his Great Fireball Technique is great enough to bother even Samehada. He was also shown to use Water Release techniques such as creating a drilling mass of pressurised water. Quotes "Catch yourself..." Trivia